


I need new promts

by caitpaige101



Category: Emmerdale, Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Hello there. I need people to send me prompts. I want to write some more one shots/multi chaptered fics but need inspiration. Leave a prompt in the comments/message me on tumblr at cait-p@tumblt.com thank you. :)





	

Hello people of ao3.  
I need you guys to send me prompts so I can store them for when I need inspiration/ want to write something.  
I write anything from angst to fluff to smut.  
You can leave a comment of a couple and the prompt  
you can also leave a message on tumblr; cait-p@tumblt.com  
thank you


End file.
